Retrouvailles
by David67205
Summary: Amis du soir, bonsoir  voici ma toute première fic donc soyez indulgent. L'histoire se passe après la fin de GTO, tout était rentré dans l'ordre chez la 3ème 4, Onizuka est de retour après son séjour à l'hôpital et le second semestre débute .
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle école_

Sept heures du matin dans le centre ville de Tokyo, le ciel t toujours d'un noir d'encre comme si le soleil avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée. L'hiver tait de retour et avec lui les journées plus courtes ainsi que le froid.

Cependant la ville nous offrait un spectacle fabuleux avec ses milliers de lumières illuminées par les Tokyoïtes qui s'apprêtent commencer le fameux rituel Métro, boulot, dodo comme le disait _Pierre Béarn_.

Dans l'une de ces immenses tours se trouvait une jeune femme qui vient de voir son rêve s'arrêter brusquement par le bruit incessant de son réveil. Bien qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se recoucher elle se résigna se lever et se rendit la salle de bain.

Devant le miroir on pouvait distinguait une jolie fille ,bien qu'elle eut toujours son air fatigué . Elle tait blonde ses cheveux était long et bouclés, elle tait assez grande comparé au autres filles, ses yeux étaient d'un noir intense malgré ses quelques poches en dessous des yeux.

Après s'être lavé et maquillé elle alla préparer le petit déjeuner sans oublier de réveiller sa petite soeur. Elle entra discrètement dans sa chambre et l'agita doucement afin de la ré veiller en douceur tout on lui murmurant.  
>-Asami debout c'est l'heure, (j'ai toujours détester qu'on me fasse a : ) )<p>

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux elle ressemblait beaucoup son a n e on n'aurait put les confondre dans la rue si elle n'avait pas des yeux différents. Les yeux de Asami étaient d'un bleue glaciale.

Les deux sœurs se rendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit d jeuner copieux. Le silence se brisa toutes les minutes par la grande sœur qui exaspéré r l'autre par des questions comme a va , pas trop stresser ...  
>D'habitude elle n' tait pas autant sur-protectrice mais aujourd'hui la cadette allé se rendre dans un nouveau collège et elle m me se rappeler quelle point elle tait nerveuse quand elle a emménagé à Shonan douze ans<p>

Cependant cela ne semblait pas trop marquer l'esprit de Asami. Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner elle commença par retournée dans sa chambre et mit son nouvelle uniforme puis toutes les deux sortirent dehors et les premiers rayons de soleil se joignirent a nos deux demoiselles.  
>Le trajet en métro n'a durait que un quart d'heure c'est comme la souligner sa grande soeur l'un des nombreux avantage de cette nouvelle école et avant même qu'Asami se rende compte elles étaient déjà devant l'enceinte du collège.<p>

L' établissement se nommait Kisho une horde d' élèves se dépêchèrent de se rendre en cours tout en riant , discutant de tout et n'importe quoi. La nouvelle et la jeune femme ne passèrent pas inaperçuent surtout chez les garçons seulement elles ne semblèrent pas trop prendre en considération ce qui se passé autours d'elles.

- Il m'a l'air super ce collège, se r jouit la grande soeur , tu sais que tu est vraiment chanceuse c'est vraiment une école réputé comme je t'envie j'aimerai vraiment être à ta place franchement.

Asami brûlait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle changerait quant elle veut sa place avec elle mais au lieu de sa elle dit simplement.

-Si tu le dit.

Voyant que sa soeur n' était pas du tout convaincu elle continua de lui rassuré sur ces nouveaux camarades.

-En plus ces gens m'ont l'air vraiment bien , je suis que tu te fera pleins d'amis après tout ça change de l'entourage que j'avais à ton âge je n' était que avec les pires caids et yankee de toute la régions. Je reconnais avoir passé de bon moment mais aussi certains que je souhaiterai effacer de ma mémoire, n'empêche je suis contente que tu n'auras pas connu ceci.

C'est sur ces mots que la première sonnerie se mit retentir et l'aînée affolé poussa la cadette pour qu'elle se rende en cours et lui dit que elle lui dit que elle aussi devait partir pour son travail et s'en alla en laissant sa soeur seul dans la cour .Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir un sentiment de culpabilité en laissant sa soeur comme a mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Asami avait déjà visité le collège avec son nouveau sous-directeur c' était vraiment gentil , même si il est faut le reconnaître un peu bizard mais sa devait être à cause que le collège est en reconstruction après l'incendie.  
>Cette incendie l'avait fait penser a celui qui s'est passé dans son ancien lycée à Tsujido il y a maintenant six ans , mais ce qui tait étrange fut la tête qu'il a fait quand Asami lui a dit qu'elle tait chez les 3 me 4.<p>

Elle arriva enfin devant son travail elle remarqua qu'elle avait vingt minutes de retard ,on verra bien ce que dira le patron avec un peu de chance il ne se sera m me pas rendu compte,pensa t-elle. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et il la convoqua dans son bureau au troisième étage. Elle arriva devant sa porte et se mit toqué puis elle entendit un entrez et ouvrit la porte .

Son patron se tenait derrière son bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle s'exécuta immédiatement. Le silence se brisa par son patron.

-Vous savez pourquoi je vous est fait venir dans mon bureau n'est ce pas .( c'est drole mais j'ai beaucoup de souvenir qui sont remonter quand j'ai écrit cette phrase)

-Et bien j'imagine que c'est au fait que je suis arrivé en retard.

Le patron fut surpris il ne s'attendait sûrement pas une t-elle réponse ;

-Je pense qu'il a un quiproquo ma chère je ne vous est pas fait venir ici pour vous remontez les bretelles (je sais ça fait vieux) mais pour vous félicité .

- Vraiment! ,s' étonna celle ci. Elle ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles

Le patron se leva et lui tendit la main tout en lui souriant.

-Félicitation _Fujisaki Shinomi_-san vous venez d'avoir une promotion.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fujisaki Asami_

Sur le chemin qui les mènes au collèges ou au lycée les élèves parlés un peu de tout ou rien. Il raconté ce qu'ils avaient fait ce week-end , des groupes du moment , des mangas qu'ils ont lus et qu'ils leurs a plut , des sortit de nouveaux jeux vidéo... à vrai dire de tout sauf des cours. Tous? non, trois jeunes collégiens se mirent à discuter de leur prof principal , si les autres élèves les voyaient ils les auraient traités d'intellos ou même de fayots après tout comment pourraient ils savoirs que leur prof principal est quelqu'un d'extravagant, imprévisible, ancien yankee , pervers à ses heures perdus et puceau (il vaut bien le reconnaître). Les trois élèves semblaient s'inquiéter de ce que leur réservé leur professeur.

-Je me demande ce que cet idiot a préparé ? on a quand même eut le droit au déguisement ridicule, aux histoires d'horreurs, qui d'ailleurs n'avait rien d'effrayant, et bien sur au fussé d'eau, dit le blond.

-C'est vrai qu'Onizuka-sensei nous à fait voire de toute les couleurs ! approuva le brun aux cheveux long, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va pas s'arrêter surtout quand il nous a annoncé un cour inoubliable pour son retour de l'hôpital et qu'il est redevenu notre prof principal après que fuyutsuki-sensei soit retourné chez les troisième deux.

-Il vaudra sans doute s'attendre au pire venant de sa part, ajouta le garçon à coté du blond

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, tous les trois devait penser la même chose: « et si ce crétin ce faisait vraiment viré une bonne fois pour toute, dieu seul sait combien de fois il a risqué le renvoi mais et passé de justesse par on ne sait quelle miracle » .Cependant ils retrouvèrent vite leurs esprits lorsque, arrivé devant le collège, se trouvé devant le portail deux blondes magnifiques dont l'une d'elle portait l'uniforme de l'établissement.

Bouche bée les nos trois jeunes adolescent semblaient être en plein dans un rêve, l'une d'elle, la plus grande, était en train de partir il ne restait plus que l'autre jeune fille qui semblait avoir visiblement leur âge, ils revinrent cependant vite à la réalité lorsque se mit à résonner jusqu'à leur oreilles.

-Mince ! faut de dépêcher ! Sinon on va arrivé en retard et tout les trois dépêchèrent d'aller en cour en ayant toujours l'image de ces charmantes demoiselles en tête.

-Je me demande qui sa pouvait bien être, s'interrogea Fujiyoshi vous avez remarquer il y en a une qui portait notre uniforme.

-Ouais je l'ai remarqué, dit Kusano mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Qui sait? C'est peut être une nouvelle qu'est-ce que tu en dis Murai ?

Ce dernier qui n'était pas attentif aux deux autres ne compris pas la question :

-Hein ! quoi?

Kusano et Fujiyoshi le regardèrent perplexe

-Tu es sur que ça va mec tu as l'air ailleurs, lui fit Fujiyoshi

-Bien sur que je vais bien, répliqua t-il, putain ! Vous avez vu ces filles je suis sur qu'Onizuka sera vert de jalousie quand on lui annoncera, je vois bien sa tête.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salle une autre y allé aussi mais accompagné de son professeur.

POV ASAMI

Alors c'est lui mon prof principal, mon dieu ! qui l'eut cru ça ma fait un choc quand je me suis rendu dans la salle des profs on ma annoncé que ce type était mon prof , sérieux lui !.Je sais que m'a sœur ma toujours apprit de ne pas jugé les gens sur leur apparences mais là y a limite comme même ! Il pu le yankee à dix mètre ! même un aveugle l'aurait vu ! Sérieux avec ses cheveux colorés et ses boucles d'oreilles aucune personne de saine d'esprit penserait que ce gars est prof. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurai juré qu'il avait regardé mon décolleté tout à l'heur mais je crois c'est un effet de mon imagination parce que si ce mec et aussi un pervers alors c'est vraiment le comble ! Finalement je comprend mieux pourquoi le vieux débridé avait fait une drôle de tête quand je lui est dit ma classe, au début je pensé que c'était à cause des élèves mais faut croire que non.

-Ah au faite ! Dit-il si tu as des problèmes d'adaptation ou autre chose n'hésite surtout pas à me le dire je serai ravi de t'aider, après tout on m'appelle pas GTO pour rien.

Il m'a dit ça avec un grand sourire que je trouvai ça louche, qu'est ce qu'il espère ? Il essaye pas de me dragué au moins ? Je me suis dit en soupirant que ce semestre va être long.

POV NORMAL

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle de classe les trois garçons discutait encore des deux jeunes filles qui viennent de voire.

-Franchement je crois que même ma mère ne fait pas le poids face à elles, dit Murai

-T'abuse un peu mec, honnêtement ta mère aussi est très jolie et puis y a aussi l'âge qui compte. En tout qu'a c'est sur que la mère de Kusano ne fait pas le poids ! Ajouta Fujiyoshi avec un sourire narquois.

Tout les deux se mit à rire mis à part Kusano qui devint tout rouge, il voulut rappliquer mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant apparaître Onizuka avec, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos jeunes adolescent, la fille de tout à l'heure. Après que les autres élèves ont remarqué qu'Onizuka n'était pas seule les discutions reprirent de plus belle on se demandant si c'était une nouvelle élève.

-Silence tout le monde ! hurla Onizaka , bon sang ! la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, ils n'ont vraiment plus aucun respect pour personne surtout pour les profs, avec vous c'est sur que le Japon est condamné.

Il avait dis ça avec un ton si ironique que même lui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire comme ses élèves après tout il devait se dire la même chose:lui l'ancien bosozoku parlé de respect alors qu'il traître le directeur de zabière c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers. Quand les retrouvèrent le calme il continua :

-Comme vous avez du le remarquer, surtout les garçon en l'occurrence, nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle élève alors soyer sympa avec elle, parce que je vous connais. Il se retourna vers Asami et lui dit avec un sourire rassurant :

-Va s'y présente toi!

Asami contourna le prof et se plaça devant ses future camarade, tandis que Onizuka s'asseyait devant son bureau et semblait préoccupé par quelque chose.

-Je m'appelle Fujisaki Asami est voilà.

Onizuka qui était toujours en train de chercher je ne sais quoi ne c'est pas encore rendu compte qu'elle avait déjà fini.

-Hein quoi ? T'a déjà fini ! ah je vois t'es du genre timide mais tu sais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, en est entre nous tu peux te lacher ! t' a bien une ou deux anecdotes croustillante à nous dire ?

Asami se retourna et le regarda d'un air étonné, qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par « entre nous », il dit ça comme si elles les connaissaient depuis des années alors que sa fait que quelques minutes, de plus elle a vraiment envie d'en finir le plus vite possible alors elle n'ajouta que :

-Non je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.

-Très bien, dit Onizuka un peu déçut, alors euh ! Ta place, hum voyant... Oui voilà ! c'est la place vingt-huit.

POV MURAI

Sur les mots d'Onizuka je me redressa d'un bond comme si j'ai reçut une décharge électrique qui a parcourut tout mon cour, la place vingt-huit ! il à bien dit la place vingt-huit ? Non c'est pas possible, quelle chance ! les autres gars de la classe doit vraiment avoir les boules ha ha les têtes qu'ils font ! ah tient Onizuka sourit je me demande pourquoi ?

-Ha ha ! pas de chance Asami-chan tu vas être assis avec le seul mec qui est déjà avec quelqu'un.

Tout le monde se mit à me regardé comme si j'étais une bête de foire, mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte cet idiot ? Je suis avec personne pourquoi il a dit ça et aussi si ils pouvaient bien arrêté de me regarder ce serai bien parce que ça commence à être lassant.

-Mais oui ! ce chère Murai est déjà avec sa _maman_ ! il à dit ça en accentuant bien le dernier mots. Toute la classe explosèrent de rire sauf moi qui était tout rouge, putain cette enfoiré ! il va me le payer ce fils de p%$. j'ai commencé à me levé et hurlé :

-ONIZUKA tu va me le... Je me suis arrêté je ne sais pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que mon regard c'est posé sur le sien, elle ne rigolait pas , ça m'a un peu réconforté, oh là là elle était vraiment très belle ! oh merde ! qu'est ce qui m'arrive je suis tout rouge et mon cœur j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser ! je... euh je...

POV NORMAL

Il fallut plus de cinq minutes pour que la classe retrouve son calme pour la seconde fois, Asami s'assit donc à sa place à coté d'un murai ratatiné.

-Bon ! reprit Onizuka c'est sur cette pointe d'humour que le cours va commencer ! je demanderai aux âmes sensibles de quitter la pièce car ce que vous allez voire, ce que vous allez entendre risque de vous traumatisé toute votre vie. Voici le cours du retour du _GTO_ .


	3. Chapter 3

_Bienvenue chez les 3éme 4 !_

Aux paroles d'Onizuka tout les élèves tournèrent leurs yeux vers lui, Kikuchi leva son nez de son cahier, Urumi stoppa sa conversion avec Mayu, Anko cessa de regarder Yoshikawa, Miyabi comme d'autres filles et garçon arrêtèrent d'écrire des messages sur leurs portables (je sais c'est pas bien) tous sans aucunes exceptions regardèrent leur professeur comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient. Chacun, attentifs buvaient ses paroles aussi bien qu'ils buvaient de l'eau même s'ils souhaitaient savoir la suite ces-derniers l'appréhender, après tout ils avaient déjà assistés à des cours bouleversant avec lui et si Onizuka dit que les « âmes sensibles » devaient s'abstenir alors qui sait à à quel cours allés t-ils assister ou peut être à t-il exagéré.

Onizuka contourna son bureau accompagné par les yeux de ses élèves qui suivaient n'importe lequel de ses mouvement, et c'est avec un visage grave qu'il se plaça devant eux. Tout le monde retint son souffle comme si ils jouaient à celui qui respirera le moins. Avec une t-elle ambiance le professeur ne peut s'empêcher d'être satisfait par l'atmosphère qu'il a crée, quant il ouvrit la bouche tout les élèves se penchèrent un peu plus sur leurs tables afin de mieux entendre, enfin il allait dire ce qu'il a préparé depuis son retour et qu'il a caché à tout le monde.

-Mais avant ça j'aimerai allé au toilette ! dit-il avec un sourire nias.

La moitié des élèves tombèrent de leurs chaises et poussèrent des jurons à faire pâlir le Pape.

-Ben quoi? Dit Onizuka sur le ton de la défensive, on dirait que à vous ça vous arrive jamais ce genre de chose

-Ouais ! mais nous ça nous arrive jamais pendant une révélation, répliquèrent les élèves , et puis franchement vous auriez put faire ça avant !

-J'y peux rien c'est à cause du teriyaki de Azusa , je sais pas ce qu'elle a mit dans sa sauce soja mais depuis ce matin j'arrête pas d'aller au toilette, j'ai même utilisé tout un rouleau de papier toilette à moi tout seul !

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'Onizuka sortit de la salle avec un gargouillement du ventre en hurlant derrière lui :

-Ah au faites j'ai oublié le cahier d'appel alors regardé entre vous si il y a un absent !

-C'est ça comme si on allait faire son métier, fit remarqué Urumi, enfin « métier » le mots est trop fort j'envisagerai pour « squatteur ».

Comme pour les deux autres fois la classe se mit à rire et comme pour les deux autres fois Asami n'esquissa ne serai ce qu'un sourire.

-N'empêche! ajouta Mayu, on est vraiment trop con de l'avoir prit au sérieux ! remarque ça nous apprendra: ne jamais croire un prof qui à une hygiène semblable à un porc.

POV ASAMI

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Non mais je rêve ou quoi je n'ai jamais vu un prof qui sort de sa salle de classe pour allé chier et qui en plus le dit ouvertement sans aucune gène ! comment ce mec est devenu prof ? Il a triché c'est pas possible ou il avait une doublure ? après tout avec ce mec tout est possible. Pendant que je pensé de ce mec j'ai même pas remarqué qu'une fille venait en m'a direction.

-Euh... dit-elle avec une voix hésitante, je suis ravie de te connaître Asami-chan, je m'appelle Ai Tokiwa.

Elle me tendit la main avec un sourire chaleureux, elle était jolie, bien qu'avec ses couettes et son sac en peluche on aurait dit une gamine, elle semblait malgré tout sympa.

-D'accord, euh... tout le plaisir et pour moi, dis-je avec un petit sourire, pour paraître sympathique.

Elle semblait sincèrement ravie et soulagé comme si elle a crut que je l'aurait égorgeait à la place.

-Je suis contente que tu souris, au début on a crut que tu étais du genre distante mais faut croire que non, j'espère qu'on deviendra de bon amis!

-Oui moi aussi !

Et avant même que je me suis rendu presque tout les élèves venaient à ma table ! je suis pas habitué à ce qu'on s'intéresse autant à moi, avec tout ses regards posés sur moi je ne sait même plus où me mettre, merde ! en plus je commence à rougir ! bah ce n'est pas comparable à mon voisin, le pauvre ! c'est vrai que ce prof l'a pas loupé.

-Salut ! Me dit un garçon au cheveux long, moi c'est Fujiyoshi ! j'espère que tu te sentira bien dans notre classe !

-Difficile de dire ça après qu'elle a vu le spectacle d'Onizuka, dit la blonde qui à traité le prof de « squatteur », ah au faite je m'appelle Urumi Kanzaki enchantée ! ajouta t-elle.

Je l'ai salue tous avec un sourire puis mes yeux s'attardèrent sur la fille à coté de la blonde au yeux asymétrique, elle aussi était jolie, bien qu'elle avait un regard rêveur, elle avait aussi une grosse poitrine pour notre âge.

-Dis moi ? Tu ne serais pas Tomoko Nomura par hasard ? Questionnai-je

On aurait dit que je venais de la réveiller elle me regarda et semblé intimidé puis répondit d'une voix timide, ce qui me surpris un peu :

-Oui c'est bien moi. Puis elle ajouta d'une voix naïve, comment tu le sait ?

-Mais enfin Tomo-conne c'est normal tu es célèbre, dit Urumi alors que les autres se mit à rigoler.

Cette fille est vraiment conne ou quoi ? Non c'est pas possible c'est une artiste elle à dut faire ça mettre l'ambiance, enfin j'espère.

-Si je t'ai posé cette question c'est parce que ma sœur est ta coiffeuse.

Il y eut une lueur dans ses yeux comme si elle à compris quelque chose, en tout qu'a elle semblait joyeuse.

-Oh tu veux parler de Shinomi-san, c'est ta sœur ?vraiment ? Qu'elle idiote ! j'aurais du me rendre compte, tu es aussi jolie qu'elle ! c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien,elle me donne tout le temps des conseils et puis...

Mais elle n'a pas eut le temps de dire autre chose de bien sur ma sœur parce que ce prof est revenu et il était contrarié.

POV NORMAL

-Putain de merde je suis resté quinze minutes au chiote et j'ai toujours mal au ventre,c'est sur ! c'est la dernière fois que je bouffe un teriyaki fait par Azusa.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il avait oublier qu'il était avec quarante élèves et qu'ils ont tout entendu.

-Bon!reprit-il alors comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure vous allez assister à un cours... -C'est bon accouchez ! coupa Shibuya on a pas toute la journée !

Onizuka le regarda puis sans prévenir personne se rendit au tableau prit une craie et se mit à écrire, (oui vous avez bien lut écrire). Pendant une minute où on n'entendait que le bruit strident de la craie. Enfin Onizuka se décala pour faire découvrir à ses élèves ce qu'il à écrit. Sur le tableau on pouvait voire en lettres majuscules (je sais normalement c'est en kanji) POKKURI.

-Pokkuri, répétèrent les élèves d'une même voix comme si il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'a écrit le prof.

-Ouais c'est ça pokkuri, j'imagine que vous avez compris ce que ça signifie ?

-C'est une blague? interrogea Kikuchi, parce que si on est une c'est la meilleur que vous avez faites jusqu'à maintenant.

-Oh sache Kikuchi-kun, que je ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet disant « morbide »,puis on se retournant vers le reste de la classe, allez ! ne me dite pas que vous êtes pas chaud pour une petite séance de spiritisme ?

C'est alors qu'une tumulte de protestation est venu brisé le silence de mort.

-Non mais vous êtes sérieux en plus !

-C'est ça le fameux cours qui allé changé notre vie ! dites plutôt que vous n'aviez aucune idée

-Onizuka-sensei on est plus des enfant on croit plus à ce genre de chose voyons !

Avec tout ces questions et ces « Onizuka-sensei » pour se faire entendre il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de hurlé.

-FERMER LA! hurla t-il ,et après qu'il n'eut plus aucun bruit il reprit normalement, bon sang ! un jour faudrait que vous vous écoutiez parler et vous verrez que si vous parlé tous en même temps personne ne comprend. Bon pour répondre à vos questions, oui je suis sérieux, oui c'était mon idée de départ et c'est pas parce que j'avais pas d'idée de cours et non il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire ça après tout un jour avec mes potes on est resté au lycée toute la nuit à faire du spiritisme et je peux vous dire que c'était ma soiré la plus étrange de toute ma vie. Alors si il n'y a pas d'autres questions je ne vois pas le problème à moins que vous ayez peur c'est ça.

-C'est pas qu'on est peur, répliqua Yoshikawa, mais c'est que vous voulez le faire où et quand ? Car le cour est bientôt fini, il reste plus que cinq minutes.

Il y a eut des mouvements approbation de la part de certains élèves, ce qu'a dit Yoshikawa est vrai d'ailleurs ils se demandaient comment Onizuka n'a pas pensé à ça.

En guise de réponse ce-dernier eut un sourire narquois comme si il s'attendait à cette question.

-Excusez moi si je me trompe mais quand j'ai dit qu'on allé le faire maintenant. Voyant que les élèves étaient perdus il ajouta : je ne sais pas si les règles en changés mais normalement c'est pendant la nuit qu'on convoque Pokkuri.

-Vous voulez dire, dit Kuchiki bouche bée, que on va pas le faire maintenant mais ce soir !

Toute la classe eut les yeux tournés vers Kuchiki puis Onizuka comme si ils s'attendaient à ce que leur professeur dément ce que vient de dire Kuchiki.

-Bravo Kuchiki-kun ! je m'attendais pas moins de ta part ! alors comme vient de dire votre ingénieux camarade je vous donne rendez-vous ici à vingt heure du soir ! en plus demain c'est samedi alors on pourra rester toute la nuit.

Au même moment la sonnerie se mit à retentir et quelque secondes plus tard le grincement des chaises ,des salles de classes voisines, causés par les élèves qui se précipitèrent à sortir de leur salle de classe pour relâcher la pression quelques instants.

Bon et bien ! reprit Onizuka, il est temps pour moi de vous laissez à votre prochain cours et Kikuchi-kun comme tu es le délégué de la classe c'est à toi de me prévenir si il y a des élèves qui ne peut pas venir d'accord ? Tu sais où me trouver de toute façon ! sur ce à ce soir !

Onizuka ouvrit à la porte puis s'en alla en laissant derrière lui des élèves incrédules comme si ils s'attendait à ce que celui-ci reviennent en hurlant « C EST UNE BLAGUE ! ».

-Euh... dit Kusano, il était sérieux là !

Comme personne ne lui répondu il conclu que oui. Pour être honnête, après le choc passé ,ils n'étaient plus très surpris par ce que à annoncé le prof, avec lui il y a déjà eut des événement encore plus choquant comme le jour il a « kidnappé » Miyabi et que toutes les forces de polices sont venus. Seulement il y en a une qui ne connaît pas ses anciens faits, une qui est plus choquée que les autre et pourtant la journée ne faisait que commencé !


	4. Chapter 4

_La décision d'Asami_

POV ONIZUKA

Ha Ha ! la tête qu'ils ont fait c'est vraiment trop drôle ! c'est sûr ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça ! bah après tout ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise avec ce que j'ai préparé ce soir. Après avoir, par inadvertance bien sûr !, regarder les culottes de quelques lycéennes en-dessous de l'escalier et que mon nez à bien saigné je me rendis dans la salle des profs en espérant que Azusa ne soit pas en train de donner un cours. J'ouvris la porte mais j'aperçus qu'elle n'était pas là.

Dans la pièce se trouvé zabière ainsi que le sous-directeur et d'autres profs qui n'avait pas cours. Tous en arrêté de parler lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte. Tient y a l'autre pervers de prof de sport ! comment il s'appelle déjà ? Hokuroda je crois qui s'avance vers moi.

-Eh bien mais qui voilà ! Onizuka-sensei vous n'avez pas cours ?

Tous me regardé comme mal à l'aise, comme si je suis venu au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, on devine de qui ils parlaient avant que j'ouvre la porte.

-Non je viens de finir avec les troisième quatre il y a un instant ! et je leur est présenté leur nouvelle élève.

-Oh ! dit Uchiyamada comme si il à compris quelque chose, vous voulez parler de la nouvelle élève qui est venu avec sa sœur l'autre jour.

-Il faut croire. Eh bien ! Alors comme ça Asami-chan à une grande sœur, je me demande bien à quoi elle ressemble ! et merde ! je recommence à saigné du nez ! bah de toute façon je trouverai bien un prétexte pour la convoquer comme pour la mère de Murai !. Ah le métier de prof est le plus beau métier du monde !

-Sinon pourquoi vous êtes tous regroupés ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Questionnai-je.

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux !sans doute pour se demandait si ils devaient me le dire ou non ? Puis après s'être mis d'accord j'avais envie de hurlé que « faîtes comme si j'étais pas là ! » le sous dirlo m'annonça :  
>-Alors voilà ! ce n'est pas très... hum comment dire ? gracieux à dire comme ça mais il se trouve que les papiers toilettes du second étages en disparut !<p>

-Ah...ah bon. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise je commence même à avoir chaud.

-Et ce n'est pas tout l'une des cabines est complètement bouchée et je ne vous parle pas de l'odeur ! donc puisque vous y été à cette étage je me demande si vous n'avez pas vu un élève ou un professeur qui sembler suspicieux ?

Putain de merde ! ( c'est le cas de le dire ) j'aurai du faire plus attention ! mais j'y pouvait rien !je pouvais pas me contrôler, fait chier !en plus ils trouverons vite le coupable, c'est à dire moi, vu la façon dont j'ai hurlé « ça va sortir ! » dans le couloir. Bon il faut que je trouve une excuse pour me casser d'ici et je trouverai bien un coupable après tout je suis prof ! tient Murai fera bien l'affaire ! Ha ha ! j'adore ce métier.

-Désoler je n'ai rien vu ! j'étais tellement occupé par mon cours ( le vilain menteur) que je n'ai rien remarqué mais ne vous inquiété pas j'en prend cette affaire très affaire très au sérieux ! et je vais vous le trouvez votre coupable ! foi de GTO.

Super ! je m'étonne des fois ! j'ai réussi non seulement à répondre à la question mais de trouver une excuse pour m'éclipser. Puis soudain mon ventre se mis à gargouiller dangereusement, Oh non ! encore ! merde j'ai encore envie de chier ! non résiste ! tu es Onizuka Eikichi vingt-deux ans ,célibataire, la terreur de Shonan tu... tu es...Merde !

Et avant de même de me rendre compte de ce que je faisait j'ouvris la porte en bond et je me suis courir à une vitesse tandis me regardé d'un air ahuri.

POV NORMAL

Au même moment dans la classe où à quitté Onizuka tout à l'heure ces-derniers semble s'être calmé après l'annonce de celui-ci, en faite venant de sa part ils trouvent que ce genre de « cours » correspond bien à leur professeur principal.

-Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'il va pas de nouveau refaire ce test de courage qu'il nous à fait fait faire lorsqu'on était à Okinawa,dit Anko en rougissant un peu.  
>-Ah bon ! Ça t'a pas plus ? S'étonna Yoshikawa, moi je trouvé ça amusant bien que je ne sais pas pourquoi ? mais j'avais un de ces mal de crâne ! quand on est rentré.<p>

A cet instant tout le monde sauf Asami se mit à se remémoré les les bon moment qu'il avait passé là-bas. Ces souvenirs qu'ils doivent, ils le savent à leur prof, qui s'est donné corps et âme pour réussir à réunir la somme adéquate pour le voyage. A l'époque beaucoup ne l'on pas pris au sérieux mais il leur à prouvé à tous que impossible n'est pas Onizuka.

C'est avec ce sentiment de nostalgie qui se répandait dans la salle que Kikuchi décida d'appliquer l'ordre que lui avait confié Onizuka.

-Alors ? Que lève la main ceux qui peut venir et resté toute la nuit au collège sans problème majeur ?

Très peu de mains se levèrent à vrai dire on pouvait les compter avec les doigts, il y avait Kanzaki, Mayu, Fujiyoshi, Anko et pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci même si elle avouera jamais Yoshikawa.

-C'est tout ! s'indigna Kikuchi, allez ! Faites un effort ! Après c'est moi qui devra expliqué à Onizuka-sensei qu'il y a si peu d'élèves et j'en est vraiment pas envie !

La plus grande majorité d'élèves expliqués qu'ils ne pouvaient pas car leurs parents ne les laisseraient sûrement resté dehors toute la nuit, d'autres dont Miyabi disaient qu'ils avaient cours du soir et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas y allé car les examen approchés, surtout Miyabi qui devait rattrapait le retard qu'elle a eut lorsqu'elle était absente. Quant à Tomoko elle devait se réveiller tôt car elle avait un casting à passer.

-Si ce n'est que les parents vous n'avez qu'a dire que vous dormez chez un pote est vice versa, fit remarqué Fujiyoshi ,d'accord ? Murai et Kusano dites à vos mères que vous dormez chacun chez l'autre.

Kusano approuva d'un signe de tête mais Murai le simple d'avoir réussi à se redresser consisté déjà à un effort surhumain.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Murai-kun ? S'inquiéta Kanzaki, tu es tout rouge on dirait que tu as mangé du piment.

Tandis que les autres se mit à rire Murai voulut dire que tout allé bien mais le seule son qui sortit de sa bouche n'était qu'un grognement puis après avoir déglutit avec difficulté et on évitant de regarder le coté gauche il dit :

-Oui oui!je vais bien ! Pourquoi cette question ? J'ai juste un peu chaud c'est tout ?

-Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand Onizuka-sensei c'est foutue de toi ? Questionna Kusano.

Pendant une fraction de seconde il eut l'impression que Murai lui avait jeté un regard noir comme pour lui dire de la fermer mais ce dernier se mit à rire bêtement et avec la main derrière la tête il répondit :

-Oh ce n'est rien ! C'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué et puis je ne prend plus vraiment au sérieux ce crétin de prof. Sinon, dit-il en s'adressant à Fujiyoshi, je pense que c'est une bonne idée je vais dire à ma mère que je vais dormir chez toi !

Heureusement pour ce pauvre Murai la seconde sonnerie retenti et le prof d'anglais Sakurada-sensei fit irruption dans la salle ce qui mit un terme au conversation et tout le monde allèrent à leur place respective.

Le cours d'anglais commença et le prof fit l'appel et s'arrêta au nom de Asami dont celle-ci ce leva pour se présenté à son nouveau professeur d'anglais.

Asami ne savait pas trop quoi pensé de lui tout ce qu 'elle savait pour le moment c'est qu'il avait un drôle d'accent pour un prof qui est sensé nous apprendre l'anglais et son regard, elle ne savait pas l'expliqué, l'a faisait à un satyre. Après qu'elle se soit présenté elle s'assit et se mit à recopier ce que le prof écrit au tableau.

Bien qu'il fut ennuyant, elle n'aimait pas trop l'anglais, le cours se termina assez vite, elle consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était onze heure donc il lui resté plus un cour.

Le cours de japonnais contrairement à avant est passé assez vite en plus la prof était sympa et jolie,Asami devina que c'est de cette « Azusa » dont l'autre taré parlé tout à l'heure mais même si elle ne savait peut être pas cuisiné son cours était captivant.

Enfin la pause déjeuné dont tout les élèves attendaient était arrivée, il était temps pour certains car leurs estomac crié famine.

POV ASAMI

Eh ben ! Il était temps ! J'en pouvais plus ! Au moins la seule chose qui est bien ici c'est qu'il y a une cantine scolaire ce qui est plutôt car ça me soûlerai vite de préparé tout le temps mon bent?, bon déjà faudrait que je trouve ou elle se trouve.

-Euh Asami-chan, ça te dirait de venir mangé avec nous ?

Je me retourna et je vis que c'était celle qui m'a abordé avant ,Tokiwa elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait, je pris un grand air et je me mis à sourire.

-Merci beaucoup Tokiwa-chan ! ça me ferait très plaisir !

Elle semblait ravie sans doute parce que je me suis rappelé de son nom quoi qu'il en soit elle était accompagné de la blonde de tout à l'heure ainsi qu'une fille fille au cheveux noir qui se présenta :  
>-C'est super que tu te joins à nous ! en faite je m'appelle Miyabi Aizawa !<p>

Après les présentations faites je me leva de ma chaise, prit mes affaires et nous nous rendîmes en direction de la cafétéria au plat du jour était du sukiyaki, ça tombé bien j'aimais ça!à vrai dire lorsqu'il est question de nourriture je n'étais pas trop difficile, on nous servit donc notre repas puis on se rendit à une table près de la fenêtre où les rayons de soleil traversés la pièce.

Au début j'ai crut que j'allais assez vite me lasser mais c'était le contraire lorsqu'elle m'ont parlé des mésaventures qu'elles ont eut avec ce prof j'étais sidéré, je crois que, après ce qu'elles m'ont dit sur lui et sur ce qu'il à accompli, je l'ai mal jugé bien qu'il soit sans aucune retenue.

-Maintenant dis nous un truc sur toi ! Asami-chan, dit Kanzaki.

Dire un truc sur moi ! après ce que j'ai entendu de leurs parts je n'ai vraiment rien à dire.

-Alors...euh c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Je suis certaine que tu as plein de chose à dire ! Rétorqua Miyabi, par exemple, où tu étais avant de venir ici ? Ou des trucs comme ça.

-Où j'étais avant de venir ici, répétais-je, et bien je suis venue à Tokio il y a environ deux semaines chez ma grande sœur avant j'habitais Shonan avec mes parents.

-Vraiment !,s'exclama Kansaki, tu habitais à Shonan avant ! j'imagine que ça doit te manquer les balades sur la plage hein ?

-Tu l'as dit ! je me suis pas encore habitué à toute cette agitation qu'il y a ici ! Les gens ici ne prenne même plus le temps de voire ce qui se passe autour d'eux !

-Tu as raison!dit Tokiwa et c'est bien triste d'ailleurs.

-Et sinon ! Fit Miyabi, tu as l'intention de venir ce soir Asami ?

-Bonne question ! Non je ne pense pas pouvoir venir ! Après tout comment expliquer à ma sœur que je serai absente toute la nuit ?

Je fini mon assiette et on reprit le chemin inverse pour se rendre au cours de l'après-midi qui d'ailleurs sont passé comme un éclairs et avant même que je me rende compte il était déjà seize heure et les élèves se réjouit d week-end. La plupart de filles me souhaitèrent un bon week-end avec un sourire que le leurs rendit. Mise à part la stupeur que j'ai eu au début de la matinée le reste était pas mal je ne penser que les élèves de Tokyo étaient aussi sympa, je suis contente j'ai l'impression de mettre faite de bonne amie.

Tout en repensant à la journée que je venais de pensé je monté dans le métro en essayant de trouvé une petite place mais avec le monde qu'il y avait c'était sans espoir le mieux que j'ai eu c'est d'être compresser pendant tout le trajet. Heureusement pour moi le calvaire fut court lorsque la porte s'ouvrit je me suis dépêché de sortir à temps une seconde plus tard la porte s'était refermé.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble j'attendis l'ascenseur puis, en espérant qu'il se bloque pas, je monté jusqu'au quatrième étages et je fus enfin chez moi. La première chose que j'ai fait est de jeter mon sac dans ma chambre et de me dirigé dans la cuisine pour allé boire. Au salon j'ai remarqué que nee-san m'avait envoyé un message sur mon portable il y a deux heure pour me dire de prendre ce qu'il y a dans le frigo pour me faire à mangé car elle ne sera pas là ce soir mais que demain elle m'annoncera une grande nouvelle.

On peut dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis allé de surprise en surprise ! Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour être si occupé et sa quoi sa bonne nouvelle ? Bah de toute façon c'est pas important ce qu'il est c'est que je vais resté seule toute la nuit ! ainsi soit fait ! Je crois que je vais allé au cours de Onizuka-sensei même si je trouve ça stupide au moins Kanzaki-kun s'y trouve aussi.

Dix-huit heure passé je sortit de chez moi, la nuit était déjà tombé on pouvait distingué les étoiles dans le ciel ainsi que la lune qui était pleine ce soir. Mes sentiments étaient mitigés par un mélange d'excitation et de appréhension et je me posait plein de question pour la soirée qui va suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Esprit du pokkuri es-tu là ?_

La nuit à fait son apparition, les gens rentrés chez eux après une journée éprouvante et ne pensait plus qu'a retrouver leurs familles et leurs lits. Personne n'aurait imaginé, ne serai-ce que une seconde, que certains collégiens retournèrent vers l'école qu'ils avaient quittés quelques heures plutôt.

Dans la cours de l'établissement Kishô était regroupés une dizaines d'élèves tout au plus qui attendaient patiemment la venue de leurs professeur. Beaucoup était anxieux ,d'autres curieux mais tous se demander: pourquoi ils étaient venus ?

-Bon on est tous là ! Alors c'est quand qu'il arrive ? C'est qu'on ce les cailles ici !dit Anko

-J'étais certaine qu'il serait en retard,fit Kanzaki,c'est si il serait venu à l'heure que j'aurais été surpris !elle consulta sa montre puis on se retournant vers Kikuchi elle demanda: -Qu'est ce qu'il t-a dit quand tu es allé le voir ?

-Rien de spéciale !il a juste dit qu'on devrait l'attendre dans la cour et qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir.

-je me demande ce qu'il peut faire ? Questionna Murai,ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a pas un rendez-vous ! aucune fille de saine esprit ne sortirait avec ce vicelard ! à moins qu'il l'a paye !

Murai fut satisfait d'avoir put insulté cet imbécile,bien qu'il ne soit pas là, il n'est venu juste pour se venger de ce qu'a dit Onizuka ce matin en cherchant des dossiers sur son prof et ce n'était pas compliquer mais la plus belle de toute et son pucelage et il n'allait pas se priver de lui faire rappeler que à vingt-deux ans il n'a ni copine et qu'il est aussi vierge que un nouveau née enfin si on peut le dire.

Alors que Murai était encore en train de rire bêtement une voix derrière lui l'interpella :

-Voyez vous ça ! Murai-kun tu arrive de nouveau à parler ! C'est bien ça.

Les quelques élèves qui étaient présent se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir leur prof venir à leurs direction portant un sac dans sa main droite contenant une douzaine de DVD que des enfants de leurs âges ne devraient n'avoir jamais vu ! Enfin normalement.

-Alors comme ça ! vous m'attendiez ? Oh ! Comme c'est chou ! Ça me touche vraiment vous savez !

-C'est pas comme si on avait le choix ! Répliqua Kanzaki, si on avait les clés il y a bien longtemps qu'on seraient à l'intérieure en vous laissant poiroter toute la nuit dehors.

-Ah! Kanzaki-chan ! T'était obligé de casser mon trip ! Pendant un instant je rêvé que vous étiez des élèves modèles qui attendait sagement leur professeur principal et qui ne l'insulte pas derrière son dos ! Hein?Murai-kun ? Puis on se tournant vers ce-dernier il ajouta :

-Donc !je ne suis qu'un puceaux doublé d'un vicelard de vingt-deux qui n'aura jamais de copine mis à part les prostitués ! C'est bien ça Murai-kun ?

Murai commença à se demander si il n'était pas allé un peu fort !après tout Onizuka était plus grand et beaucoup plus musclé que lui, heureusement la colère vint à son secours lorsqu'il se remémora la honte qu'il eut ce matin surtout devant elle.

-Vous avez très bien résumé votre situation Onizuka-sensei,fit Murai avec un sourire qui avait tout de la provocation.

Ces camarades était stupéfait de la réaction de Murai, il est vrai qu'il se permet souvent de l'insulté mais c'était quelques blagues ici par là sans rien de vraiment méchant mais là, bien que tout ce qu'il à dit était vrai !enfin une partie on va dire, ils ne pensaient pas que Murai aurait encore du culot de le rabaisser alors qu'il était devant lui.

Contre tout attente Onizuka se mit aussi à sourire et félicita même Murai :

-C'est bien Murai-kun ! Je vois que tu as pris de l'assurance mais je me demande pourquoi tu m'en veus à ce point ? Ce n'est pas la première que je te charrie devant toute la classe, tu te rappel des morpions ?

Voyant que Murai ne dit rien et commença même à rougir il continua sur sa lancée :

-Ou est-ce parce que ce matin il y avait Asami-chan qui à tout entendu ? Tu sais la nouvelle ?

A ce moment présent Murai se mit à rougir autant que ce matin quand aux autres il firent travailler leurs méninges sur ce qu'a dit Onizuka.

-Mais …. alors ! Fit Fujiyoshi qui venait de comprendre.

Voyant que Murai fut tout gêné il se tut, lui aussi ne voudrait pas que les autres se pose des questions sur lui et Miyabi

-Bon allez c'est pas tout ça mais je crève de faim alors on va tiré à la courte paille, ok ?

Comme les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre il ajouta :

-Pour savoir qui va allez au fast-food nous prendre à manger ! moi je ne convoque pas les esprits le ventre vide ! D'ailleurs on est combien Kikuchi-kun ?

-Il y a Anko-kun , Kanzaki-kun, Fujiyoshi-kun, Murai-kun, Yoshikawa-kun, Kusano-kun, Mayu-kun, vous et moi donc si vous savez compté nous somme neuf et...

-Non ! dix ! Coupa Kanzaki en regardant devant elle, regardez ! il y a une retardataire là-bas !

Elle avait raison ! Non loin du portail se tenait une Asami un peu gêné d'être arrivé aussi en retard et d'être la dernière.

-Euh...dit-elle, excusez moi pour mon retard !

Asami s'inclina pour faire bonne impression ,seulement elle n'a pas pensé que cela faisait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté dont Onizuka ne se priva pas de regarder, Murai aussi mais lui ne l'avait pas fait exprès il devint alors plus rouge qu'avant si cela était possible et rentra dans un mutisme comme ce matin.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de s'excuser ! vient Asami-chan, ne sois pas timide ! Je suis surpris ! je ne pensé pas que tu viendrais, voilà une élève exemplaire fit remarqué Onizuka en s'adressant aux autres.

Kanzaki brûlait d'envie de lui dire que lui aussi n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appelé un prof modèle ! Mais elle se ravisa et puis elle était contente que Asami-chan est put venir. Onizuka continua:

-Bien alors regroupez vous tous devant moi on va tiré à la courte pour que deux d'entre vous vont nous chercher à manger !

-Mais pourquoi vous ne tiré pas aussi la paille Onizuka-sensei ? Fit remarqué Yoshikawa.

-Déjà que je paye votre part ! vous voulez aussi que j'aille le chercher ! Bande d'ingrats !s'indigna Onizuka.

Ils tirèrent donc chacun leurs tours et comme le « hasard » aime bien joué des tours les heureux gagnant sont :

-Asami-chan et Murai-kun!s'exclama Onizuka, félicitation jeunes gens ! Vous avez le privilège de nous rapporter notre casse-dalle de ce soir .

Beaucoup pensaient que ce n'était pas la journée de Murai,bien que certain surtout Fujiyoshi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place, « il aurait dut regarder le calendrier* ce matin »,pensa Yoshikawa.

Évidemment les « cerveaux » de la bande, Kikuchi et Kanzaki se disaient bien que Onizuka était pour quelque chose.

-Allez!venez! faites pas vos timides !dit Onizuka,c'est bien que ce soit tombé sur vous, comme ça vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance en tant que voisin de table et puis tu pourra lui montrer un peu la ville ! Hein Murai-kun ?

Celui-ci ne savait plus ou se mettre il rougis jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, il regretta amermant d'être venu ce soir, Asami quant à elle ne semblait pas trop dérangée de chercher la nourriture après tout c'est comme si elle se racheté d'être venu en retard et puis elle trouvait vraiment sympa que c'est le prof qui paye, ça ne courait pas les rues un prof comme ça.

-Bon alors ! Murai tu vas noté les commandes des autres ! Ordonna Onizuka, et toi Asami-chan tient voilà l'argent.

Il sortit l'argent de son porte monnaie et le mit dans la main de Asami.

-Je préfère te le donner à toi, ajouta le prof, parce que avec l'autre qui sait ? ce qu'il aurait fait avec ?

En temps normal Murai aurait rappliqué que ce n'est que justice ! avec tout l'argent que son prof lui doit mais là il l'ignora et se continua d'écrire la commande de Anko puis après qu'il eut fini d'écrire tout les deux se mirent en route.

POV ASAMI

Wahoo!c'est magnifique toutes ces lumières!c'est la première fois que je sors à Tokyo la nuit c'est aussi beau que le couché du soleil sur la plage de Shonan cependant beaucoup comme le garçon à coté de moi était indifférent à ce spectacle, mais ils sont sûrement habitués.

Un long silence s'installa entre nous, au début j'ai pensé qu'il débuterait une conversation mais vu que ce n'était pas le cas je décide de brisé le silence :

-tu t'appelle Murai c'est ça ? Questionnai-je.

Comme avec Tomoko on aurait put croire que je venais de le réveillé et le plus étrange c'est qu'il me répondit en balbutiant :

-Euh...je m'appelle M..Murai, Kunio Murai en...enchantée !

Vu qu'il était assez tendu je souris pour lui rassuré et détendre l'atmosphère :

-Ah ce que je vois t'es du genre timide toi ?

Il rougis encore plus qu'avant ! Mince ! Peut-être qu'il est susceptible ! Je pris donc un air désolé et dit :

-Excuse moi!si j'ai dit quelques choses qu'il fallait pas!je...

-Non c'est rien ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Fit-il d'un ton alarmant, c'est juste que j'avais la tête ailleurs c'est tout ! Ajouta t-il en mettent sa main derrière la tête.

Le silence revint jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons devant le fast-food après avoir pris toutes les commandes et que je me rendit au comptoir pour payé,j'ai remarqué qu'il manqué 500 yen (environs 5 euros), Murai soupira puis paya le reste bien que j'ai insisté que je voulais le faire moi même puis nous sortîmes avec une demi-douzaine de sachet remplit de boissons, frites, hamburger et plein d'autres choses très caloriques.

Le chemin du retour était plus détendu que à l'allée bien qu'il était encore un peu nerveux Murai-kun m'a présenté un peu les quartier, quelques convinis (supérette ouvert 24h/24 et 7 jour/7) et la tour de Tokyo qui étai tout simplement splendide. Bien sûr on a pas tout vu sinon il nous faudrait plusieurs jours pour tout visiter. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le collège j'aperçus de la lumière au troisième étages.

-Ils sont dans notre salle de classe.

-Drôle de façon de convoqué un esprit avec la lumière allumé, remarquai-je

Murai eut un sourire timide puis nous entrâmes dans notre salle de classe sans ce donner la peine de toquer alors que au même moment un orage gronda.

-Et bien ! On peut dire que vous êtes arrivés pile au bon moment!fit Mayu.

-C'est étrange!s'étonna Anko, rien ne laissez prédire qu'il y allé avoir un orage.

-C'est parce que l'esprit du pokkuri sait que nous allons le convoqué ce soir,expliqua Onizuka avec le ton le plus sérieux au monde,alors il se manifeste pour nous dissuader.

Quelques élèves dont Kusano et Anko n'était plus très à l'aise toutefois il y en avait une qui prenait ceci à la rigolade :

-Haha ! Ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Permettez moi de vous dire Onizuka-sensei que un orage n'est rien d'autre qu'une perturbation atmosphérique accompagnée d'éclairs et de tonnerres et que les esprits ne sont que la création de notre subconscient.

Ce fut au tour de Onizuka de sourire, il savait que son élève allait lui répondre par des explication scientifique ou psychologique et il avait vu juste.

-Tu sais Kanzaki-chan je crois t'avoir déjà dit que tu as vraiment l'esprit trop étroit,déclara Onizuka, mais ça va changer à partir de ce soir je vous le garantie à tous !

-Mais oui!ben voyant !

-Bien nous allons donc commencer la séance de spiritisme!Kikuchi éteint les lumières!ordonna-t-il, Yoshikawa va chercher des chaises avec Mayu !

-Mais ! On ne va pas manger d'abord?demanda ce-dernier.

-On peut très bien manger et convoquer pokkuri en même temps mais avant ça je vais vous raconter une histoire.

Cinq minutes plus tard les lumières étaient éteintes le seule éclairage qui resté n'était d'autre les fenêtres illuminée par les mornes rayons de la lune qui était pleine ce soir là. Les neuf élèves entourés leur professeur qui était au centre du cercle et pour rendre son histoire plus inquiétante il décida d'éclairer sa tête avec sa lampe de poche, « pas très original »pensèrent ses élèves, il commença donc son histoire :

-Alors voilà c'est une histoire vrai qui est arrivé à un pote, il rentrait complètement mort d'une soirée et cela va de soit il ne trouvé plus les clés de sa caisse. Alors il dut se résigner à faire du stop sur le bord de la route au milieu d'une très sombre nuit de plus une terrible tempête se déchaîna. Quelque temps plus tard personne ne s'est arrêté en plus la tempête et l'orage étaient si forts qu'il lui était impossible de voir plus loin que 3 mètres devant soi !quand tout un coup ! il vit une voiture qui s'approche lentement et qui s'arrêta.

-Et c'est tout !critiqua Kanzaki, elle est vraiment nul votre histoire !

-C'est normal qu'elle est nul si tu m'interromps à tout bout de champ!accusa Onizuka , bon moi ! Où j'en étais...Ah oui!cria t-il si fort qu'il effraya quelques élèves, la voiture s'arrêta et notre jeune héros sans se poser de questions monta dans la voiture et ferme la porte. C'est alors ! qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne à la place du conducteur et soudain ! La voiture démarra doucement ... puis, il vit que sur la route il y avait un virage en approche ; effrayé ! il commença à prier. Mais le gars n'avait pas fini d'être étonné car lorsque juste avant d'arriver sur le virage, la porte du conducteur s'entre-ouvra ! et une main ! Oui une main humaine ! avec une cicatrice sur le dos !,Anko tenait bien fort le bras de Yoshikawa, entra ! pour faire tourner le volant dans le virage, mon pote paralysé par la peur s'accrocha avec toutes ses forces à son siège et resta immobile et vit que la même chose arriva à chaque fois qu'il y avait un virage sur la route. C'est à ce moment là que la tempête augmenta en force, et mon pote prit son courage à deux mains et descendit de la voiture en partant en courant ! il aurait put battre le record du monde !je vous le jure !.

Presque tous écouté Onizuka avec autant d'intensité que ce matin et les ongles de Anko plantés le bras de ce malheureux Yoshikawa.

- Il aperçut donc un village et la première chose qu'il fit et de se rendre dans le bar, bien qu'il était bourré il demanda deux tequilas doubles et en tremblant il commença à raconter à tous ce qui lui est arrivé. Il réussit à ce calmer mais environ une demi-heure plus tard ! arrivèrent deux gars complètement trempés, l'air extenués et celui-ci remarqua avec horreur ! que sur la main d'un de ces gars se trouvé la même cicatrice que sur l'autre main.

-HAAAAAA ! Hurla Onizuka ce qui effraya plus d'un et Anko et Asami se mirent aussi à hurler, c'est ce qu'a fait mon pote lorsqu'il a vu ça il crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand tout un coup le mec à la main cicatrisé dit à son compagnon : « Regarde là-bas, c'est le connard qui est monté dans la voiture pendant qu'on la poussait ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Esprit du pokkuri es-tu là ?2

L'orage gronda encore sous le toit du collège et paradoxalement c'est sous cette ambiance menaçante qu'une explosion de rire éclata dans une salle de classe où au dessus se trouvé un écriteau qui indique les numéros 3èm4

-Vous moquez pas , dit Onizuka. Sinon le pokkuri pourrait s'enfuir.

-C'est de votre faute , rétorqua Kanzaki , c'était vraiment débile comme histoire.

-Comment ça débile ? vous faisiez moins les malins il y a quelques minutes.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu ? , fit remarqué Yoshikawa.

-Si c'était pas l'histoire des raviolis , répondit Fujioshi en ricanant en se remémorant ce souvenir. Vous vous êtes pas amélioré pour choisir des histoires , poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Onizuka.

-Des raviolis ? , s'étonna Asami. Elle se demander en quoi on pouvait faire une histoire d'horreur avec des raviolis.

-On parlant de ça il serait peut-être temps d'aller manger, dit Murai avec son plus grand sérieux.

-Tu as parfaitement raison Kunio-chan.

-Je ne suis pas votre « Kunio-chan» , hurla Murai en devenant tout rouge.

Je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Onizuka se mit à rire puis attrapa Murai par le bras :

-Oh allez ! dit Onizuka en étouffant presque son élève. Pourquoi tu te rebelle comme ça ? D'habitude tu t'en fiche de savoir comment je t'appelle ou alors c'est parce que... Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Kunio :

-Asami-chan est là ?

Avant même que Murai eut le temps de répliqué Onizuka continua :

-Bon ! Il est temps de manger, mon estomac crie famine dit-il on donnant à chacun son menu. Bon appéti... ouah bon sang de banzai c'est quoi ce big mac ? Il ressemble pas du tout à celui de l' affiche, on dirait un cousin éloigné.

Tout le petit groupe se mirent à rire même Murai qui jeta un coup d'oeil à Asami qui riez de bon cœur mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent ses yeux tournèrent vite vers un autre coté.

-Dit Fujisaki-san tu ne mange pas très frites ? Demanda Mayu.

Asami se retourna devant un garçon au cheveux blanc et très mignon dont elle n'a encore jamais eut l'occasion de lui adresser la parole.

-Euh... non j'ai plus faim. Est-ce que tu les veux ?

-Apec vlaisir ! S'écria Onizuka .

-Ce n'est pas à vous qu'elle a proposée ,s'indigna Anko. Et mon Dieu s'il vous plaît arrêtez de parler la bouche pleine , vous n'avez donc eut aucune éducation ? Ou quoi ?

Onizuka fini d'avaler son hamburger puis d'air sérieux s'avança vers Anko :

-Mais dis moi Anko-chan ?

-Oui , dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-C'est bien une culotte blanche que tu porte ! Dit Onizuka avec l'une de ses grimace habituel.

-Vous êtes vraiment qu'un sale pervers!s'excama t-elle. Prof vicieux ! Vicelard! Satyre...

Alors que l'ancien chef de gang se faisait traiter de tout les noms par son élève les autres finirent de manger et chacun se demandèrent ce qui allé se passer maintenant.

Kikuchi et Kanzaki discutèrent de sujets peu commun pour des collégiens, Murai , Fujiyoshi , Kusano et Yoshikawa parlèrent de nouveaux jeux qui sont sortis et Yoshikawa , comme tout bon otaku , expliqua aux trois autres comment passer un niveau quant à Anko , après s'être calmée , questionna Mayu sur la nouvelle série qui va bientôt débuter.

Il n'y avait qu'Asami , qui a vu que Kansaki était déjà occupée , qui restée dans son coin encore assez mal à l'aise.

-Bon ! Brailla Onizuka avec des marques de griffures sur son visage. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien remplis le ventre ? Car il vous en faudra de l'énergie maintenant. Eh oui ! Il est temps d'invoqué pokkuri.

A cet instant l'atmosphère c'est considérablement tendu, malgré le fait qu'ils ne croyaient pas en ces conneries, ils n'étaient pas rassurés pour autant.

-J'aimerais bien voire ça sensei , ricana Kansaki.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ç feras moins la maline dans quelques instants , attend !

Elle ne semblait pas pour autant affecté par les mots d'Onizuka.

-Venez ! Et formez tous un cercle autour de la table , ordonna Onizuka

Les élèves exécutèrent donc l'ordre , même les plus septique , et pendant que les élèves se regroupèrent autour de la table , leur professeur concentré posa une boite sur la table entre les deux bougies puis ouvra la boite où à l'intérieur il y avait une planche Ouija.

-Vraiment ? Commença Kanzaki mais Onizuka lui fit signe de se taire.

Sans aucun bruit il prit la planche de la boite puis demanda aux jeunes de prendre la main de son voisin et malheureusement pour Murai ce n'était pas la main de Asami mais de Kusano.

Onizuka mit ses deux doigts sur « la goutte » et invita les autres a faire de même.

-Je vous interdis de bouger volontairement vos doigts, menaça Onizuka.

L'orage grondait encore dehors et les seules sources de lumières dans la salle de classe étaient les deux bougies.

-_Esprit du pokkuri es-tu là ? _Commença Onizuka avec une voix longue et monotone.

-Arrêtez de parler comme ça ! Vous êtes ridicule ! coupa Fujiyoshi.

-Ferme-là ! Sinon il pourrait partir. _Si tu es là dis le nous , _repris t-il.

Tous par un même mouvement regardèrent la goutte mais rien ne se produisit.

-Vous voyez ! Dit Anko visiblement soulagé. Kansaki-san avait raison , les esprits n'existes pas.

-Mais non ! Il est juste timide c'est tout , je suis...

Onizuka n'a pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la goutte alla vers le « OUI ».

La même question traversèrent l'esprit de tous : soit l'esprit est bien là ? Soit quelqu'un a bougé la goutte ? Et évidemment la deuxième hypothèse était la plus plausible.

-Très bien ! qui a bougé ses doigts ? Questionna Mayu en regardant tout le monde.

Personne ne répondit et Onizuka leur demanda de rester concentré et puis de continué la séance.

-_Es-tu une femme ?_

La goutte se dirigea vers le « NON »

-_Alors tu es un homme ?_

Brillante déductionpensa Kikuchi avec beaucoup d'ironie. La séance continua ainsi sans savoir si c'était vraiment un esprit qui répondait mais tout un coup la bougies se sont éteint et la salle se trouva dans une obscurité totale.

Seule les cries des filles se fit entendre et après plusieurs minutes Murai eut la brillante idée d'utiliser la lampe de poche de son portable.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Hurla Murai.

-Oui , répondit Asami . Elle était tombée de sa chaise.

Murai se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relevé et tout les deux constatèrent avec effroi qui tout les autres n'était plus là.


	7. Esprit du pokkuri es-tu là ? 3

Esprit du pokkuri es-tu là ? 3

On est tous , quoi que l'on dise , fascinés par les phénomènes paranormaux que se soit les esprits , ovnis ou autre . Que se soit par curiosité ou pour se faire peur on adore écouter des histoires , voir des films ou des reportages de ce genre. Certains tentent même d'invoquer ces personnes de l'au delà avec plus ou moins de réussite.

C'est ce qui est arrivé à une classe dans un collège de Tokyo , plusieurs élèves et un professeur insoucieux ont décidé de tenter cette expérience. Tout allé bien au début , l'ambiance était bonne mais ça n'allait pas durer car vers le milieu de la nuit alors qu'ils convoqués le pokkuri plus de la moitié des participant ont disparut il ne restés plus que deux personnes , deux collégiens.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Murai inquiet.

-Oui oui ! Je vais bien ! J'ai eu de la chance.

Pourtant elle n'était pas rassuré, la planche à Ouija était toujours sur la table , les chaises sont toutes tombés, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une salle de classe aussi désorganisée, remarque c'était aussi la première qu'elle venait à l'école en plein milieu de la nuit , elle consulta sa montre et vit qu 'il était déjà plus de 3 h du matin.

-Tu sais ou sont passés les autres ?

Vu le regard de Murai lui aussi se poser la même question , mais bon il était un homme si il montrer qu'il était inquiet ça ne la rassurera pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je les connais , ils ont sûrement prévu le coup depuis le début. Ces crétins on voulut nous faire une blague.

-Tu as sans doute raison, dit Asami soulagée. A ce que j'ai vu le prof aime bien te charrier alors...

Voyant que Murai commencé à rougir encore une fois elle se dit qu 'elle est allée un peu fort , c'est vrai quand lui a déjà dit qu'elle manqua de tact , elle se ravisa :

-Oups désolé ! Ne le prend pas voulais pas te blesser.

-Hein m mais ….. non, balbutia t-il. Il faudrait ne pas rester ici !

Tout les deux sortirent de la salle de classe et avancèrent vers le couloir, Asami suivait de près Murai et sa lampe de poche éclairé un peu le couloir mais celle-ci n'était pas à l'aise pour autant , elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si quelque chose d'inexplicable allez se produire.

-Heu... Murai-kun.

-Oui Asami-san.

Elle était vraiment surpris que quelqu'un de son âge lui parle aussi poliment.

-Tu sais... tu peux m'appeler juste « Asami ».

-Ah...euh ok.

-Non en faite ce que je voulais dire !c'est... enfin si je pouvais me cramponner à toi parce que tu marche trop vite pour moi.

Bien qu'elle ne le souhaitée pas elle se mit à rougir et ça l'énervée mais après tout c'est la première fois qu'elle demandée ça à un garçon. Ce qui devait être aussi le cas de Murai dont les battement de son cœur n'arrête pas de battre si fort qu 'il avait même peur qu elle puisse l'entendre.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et répondit :

B...bien sûr ! si..si tu veux.

C'est donc serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils se rendirent vers la sortie du collège bien que bizarrement Murai ralentissait progressivement le pas puis ils atteignirent la porte

-Tiens ! S'étonna Murai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est fermé

C'est vrai les poignets de la porte étaient pris entre un cadenas.

-Pff c'est sûrement ce **crétin** qui l'a cadenassé. J'te jure...

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

Murai réfléchit , à son avis les autres sortis étaient aussi cadenassés par ce faux-prof.

-Viens on va allés chez lui.

-Comment ça ? Je pensais qu'on pouvait pas sortir de l'école.

-Oh tu savais pas ! Il habite ici sur le toit du collège.

-Vraiment !

Pour être honnête elle n'était pas vraiment surpris après tout ce qu'il a déjà fait , elle avait l'impression qu'une année s'était passée depuis sa rencontre avec son nouveau professeur principal alors que ce n'est en réalité qu'un jour, elle se mit à sourire.

-Au moins ! On ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui.

-C'est vrai ! Même si c'est un cas soc.

Toujours seule ils montèrent chez Onizuka en espérant qu'ils les retrouveraient tous là-bas mais sa chambre était vide.

-Eh... bien. Tu es sur que c'est chez lui ? On dirait plutôt un dépotoir ?

Elle avait raison de dire ça hormis le futon et le canapé , le reste ressemble plutôt à des objet éparpillés au quatre coins de la pièce , des figurines de personnage de manga comme doraemon ou Rei Ayanami (Evangelion) , des jeux vidéos , des magazines et des DVD dont des enfants de leur âge ne devrait pas voir ainsi que toute sortes d'objets dont Asami ne savait pas à quoi ça servait et ne voulais pas le savoir.

-Tu trouve ? Demanda Murai, c'est pas si terrible que d'habitude.

-Ce type, c'est vraiment un prof on dirait plutôt un gros pervers d'otaku si tu veux mon avis.

-Ha ha ! T'es pas la première à te demandée comment il a fait pour devenir prof ?Bon ils sont pas là j'ai regardé aussi sur le toit, on ferait mieux...

-Attend ! Coupa Asami en pointant du doigt la télé. Regarde ! Il y a une lettre !

Murai se précipita vers la lettre puis l'ouvrit et avec son portable illumina la lettre pour que Asami puisse lire aussi :

_Félicitation !_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, cela signifie que vous avez survécu à la séance de spiritisme_

_Cependant vos amis eux sont entre mes mains , je n'apprécie pas que l'on me convoque juste pour s' amusé. Bande d'inconscient vous avez attisés ma colère et vos amis payerons pour vos péchés._

_Toutefois si vous avez du courage vos amis pourrons encore être sauvés , rendez vous au gymnase , mais dépêchez vous car le temps presse et au levez du soleil ils disparaîtront à jamais dans les ténèbres._

_HA HA HA HA . _

_Pokkuri._

Ridicule, pensèrent en même temps Murai et Asami.

-Il ne pensé pas nous faire gobé ça ?

-Qui sait avec ce prof on peut s'attendre à tout.

-Regarde il s'est servit du ketchup pour faire passer ça pour du sang .En plus depuis quand les esprits savent écrire et surtout avec tous ces fautes d'orthographe.

-Il s'est amélioré, dit Murai en ricanant. Bah au moins on sait où ils sont. On va les rejoindre.

-Ouais évitons qu'ils disparaissent tous, ce serait dommage,dit Asami sur un ton ironique.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche ils arrivèrent a destination, dehors le ciel s'était apaisait, qui aurait crût qu'il y avait un violent orage i peine une heure.

Tout les deux s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et c'étaient d'un air déterminé qu'ils rentrèrent.

BAM

Dès qu 'ils entrèrent la porte se referma violemment et Murai et Asami se retournèrent instinctivement mais rien n'a faire la porte ne s'ouvrait plus.

HA HA HA HA

Maintenant on entendait des cris au loin et Asami agrippa le bras de Murai qui lui aussi commencé à tremblé.

-Arrêté ça Onizuka c'est pas drôle ! Hurla Murai

Personne ne répondit mais le rire était toujours présent, pire il semblé de plus en plus fort à tel point que les oreilles de des deux collégiens commençaient à saignées (enfin façon de parlé ).

-J'ai sentis quelque chose derrière moi , s'écria Asami en devenant pâle.

Murai se précipita pour voir en éclairant avec son portable mais il n'y avait rien.

-Tu en es sûr ? Questionna Murai.

Asami encore sous le choc répondit d'un signe de tête.

Le rire continué encore à résonné dans le gymnase mais Murai vit une porte entre-ouverte et il fit signe à Asami de venir.

-Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ?chuchota Asami.

Murai, pour la rassurée se mit à sourire bien que son sourire devait ressemblé à une grimace.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Si tu es avec moi tu ne risque rien, dit-il d'un ton convainquant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc encore vers une nouvelle porte en espérant que celle-ci sera la bonne Murai prit la poignée puis se tourna vers Asami et chuchota « à 3 j'ouvre »

-3

Murai était en train de prier tout les dieux de chaque religions pour qu'il n'y a rien d'effrayant derrière cette porte quant à Asami elle serrée de plus en plus en fort le bras du blondinet.

-2

Les mains de Murai devenait de plus en plus moite , la poignée lui glissa de plus en plus mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Le cœur des deux adolescent battaient la chamade.

-1 !

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde il ouvrit la porte d'un plein fouet. La pièce était éclairée par une ampoule qui pendait sur le mur et...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! hurlèrent à l'unisson Murai et Kansaki.

Des cadavres ! Des cadavres se trouvaient partout dans la salle , Onizuka était au centre de la pièce pendu , la chaise tombé en dessous Yoshikawa et Anko était à droite au fond leur visage plein de sang , Kansaki a ses intestin répandu par terre et quant aux autres il était tous dans un tas du coté gauche comme s' il était de simples ordures en voyait Kikuchi et Mayu au sein de la pile avec de la bave sortant de leur bouche et sur le mur on pouvait voire, éclairé par les premiers rayons de soleils : VOUS ETES ARRIVEZ TROP TARD !

-N...non , sanglota Murai à genoux. C'est impossible ! C'est... un rêve , je...

Il n'arrivait même pas à terminé sa phrase tellement il était sous le choc

-Ha ha t'es trop bête Murai, dit Asami en riant.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu...

Il fut coupé par le rire des cadavres , mais depuis quand les cadavres rient-ils ?

-Putin J'ai perdu mon pari.

Murai se retourna , cette voix c'est :

-Onizuka !

-Rha arrête de hurlez, se plaignit Onizuka en retirant la corde de son cou. C'est rageant j'ai faillit gagner 50000 yen. Asami-chan c'est pas sympa t'aurait pu faire au moins semblant d'y croire.

-On vous avez dit que ce ne marchera pas Onizuka-sensei , remarqua Kanzaki.

-Kanzaki ! tu es vivante ? S'écria Murai. Mais ? T'.. t'es intestin.

Elle sourit puis lui montra ses « intestin ».

-Mais c'est...

-Des saucisses, t'en veux.

Tout les « cadavres » hurlèrent de rire même Murai ne peut s'empêchait de les rejoindre en faite il était surtout rassuré que tout ça n'était qu'une blague.

-Vous moquez pas de Murai-kun, dit Onizuka en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est pas de sa faute si il est un peu « différent » des autres.

-Fermez-là ! foutez moi la paix et lâchez moi.

Il lui enleva la main de ses cheveux puis vraiment énervé il sortit de la salle.

-Oh allez Murai ! C'était une blague ! Allez viens je vais te payer des ramens !

Aucune réponse ne vint.

-Bons sang ! Il est vraiment entêté ce môme ! Piailla Onizuka en sortant une cigarette de son paquet. Je vais allé le cherché vous resté...

-C'est pas la peine, déclara Fujiyoshi. Asami-chan est déjà allée le cherché.

Effectivement elle n'était plus là.


End file.
